


[Fanvid] Oh! My! God!

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Side Character - Freeform, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: What is this thing called 'having it together'?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Fanvid] Oh! My! God!

**Author's Note:**

> This exercise's guidelines, to quote: "Produce a 1 minute video edit from your selected source focusing on a side character, making them the central character of your vid. Audio can be of your choosing."
> 
> I love Kuribayashi; he just can't succeed sometimes. All his failures, however, make him all the more lovable to me. Music is "Oh My God" by Ida Maria. Lyrics are provided in subtitles.


End file.
